


I think we need a bigger bathtub

by Jenericku



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom!Soap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also gimme the fuckin top ghost tag i swear to god, price as a real estate agent lmao, top!ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenericku/pseuds/Jenericku
Summary: Ghost and Soap come back after a long day at work, and they are in need of a hot bath
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/John "Soap" MacTavish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I think we need a bigger bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> i teased this a long while ago on my [twitter](twitter.com/_jenericku) but never got around to finish it until now. but please do enjoy it i never actually wrote this much and somehow had fun in doing so <33

The sounds of keys clashing to one another as MacTavish fumbled between them, trying to find the right one for the lock that was barricading him and Simon from the comfort of their bed. Yes,  _ their _ bed, as they had moved in together for a couple of months now, thanks to almost a year of planning and surprisingly, with the help of Price. Simon stood there behind the older man, eyes half lidded, his body sore from the unusually rough training he had today, not to say that MacTavish didn’t get the same treatment, and carrying their shared groceries so they wouldn’t starve in the next morning. Tired chuckles ensured when Simon heard Mactavish swearing under his breath, still fiddling with the damned key chains.   
  
“Here, lemme help…” Simon reached over with the spare apartment key he had just pulled out from his pocket and opened the door in a swift movement, saving John from all the frustration he was about to accumulate. “Thanks…” he mumbled before pushing the door in, a bit relaxed seeing the sight of their apartment. There was nothing too crazy about their home: it’s small but big enough for two, the living room was fused with the kitchen, the bedroom and bathroom were of course shared and a short hallway leading to a balcony for the occasional smoke. The interiors were fairly simple as they hadn’t found the time to decorate yet due to work, though MacTavish planned to hang some of his paintings later in the future.    
  
Simon pummeled down to the sofa after setting the groceries onto the kitchen counter as John locked the apartment door, the floor creaked as he made his way to the fridge for a drink. The cold water shook him awake for a moment, just enough for a short shower as MacTavish didn’t want to sleep in the smell of filthy clothes and sweats. “Gross…” he grumbled as he glanced down the dirty uniform, Price just  _ had _ to have them training on the muddy field today, barely leaving them any time to wash the mud off before sending them home.  _ Looks like a loaded trip to the laundry tomorrow for me.  _ John shuffled to the sofa to where Simon was, hoping that he hadn’t gotten knocked out cold yet, and gave him a slight smack on the forehead.   
  
Simon’s eyes widened for a brief moment on the sudden contact, he rolled his eyes around to find Mactavish staring him down, looking like he was about to eat him alive if he didn’t stand up. The younger man tried to reach up and pull MacTavish down for a kiss but to no avail, only getting a snarl as a response.

“Heh… Getting feisty ey, old man?” Simon chuckled, enjoying the annoyed look MacTavish was giving him. “Get up.” John sighed “You’re gonna stink up the couch.” He brushed his fingers over Simon’s cheek, caressing the brunette’s rough features slightly dirtied by the face paint. A part of MacTavish felt ecstatic knowing that he was the only one who could get close to Simon like this, being able to cherish what was under the mask that made him gain his alias “Ghost”, being able to see his soft smile when no one else was around, being able to feel more of him as a person and not as a spectre like most of his colleagues said...

But right now, he wasn’t going to stand letting Simon getting dirt onto the couch as it was their favorite spot to huddle around together during one of those nights.   
  
“C’mon, ya know how hard is it to clean the couch? I almost broke my back th’ last time you decided balancing the coffee cup with ya bare chest was a good idea.” MacTavish huffed, eyeing the faint coffee stain on the arm rest that he could never get rid of ever since then. Simon stretched one of his arms out and snatched MacTavish’s waist, pulling him in. John, completely caught off guard, was forced to sit down on the sofa with Simon, his arms already wrapping around him like snakes. “Mmm… I won’t go ‘till I get to share a bath with ya, Cap’n…” Simon hummed while burying his face into John’s back, ignoring the stench of sweat and mud on his shirt. John tried to shrug Simon off only to find his grips getting tighter, locking him in one place. He really underestimated how strong Simon really was, being capable of lifting a whole person with ease or keeping one down in a chokehold. They didn’t spar often as they would end up making out later behind a closet and left the others wondering where the suspicious looking stain came from.  _ Learn from your mistake, _ John said to himself, reminding both of them to bring some protection next time.   
  
John quickly gave up when he felt rough fingers creeping under his shirt, firmly pressing into the warm skin below. “Okay! Okay… We can take a bath t’gether.” Simon shot up like a puppy smelling his food- “But no funny business, or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.” MacTavish pried off Simon’s arms and hurried his way to the bathroom before he could even protest, leaving the younger man wordless and disheveled behind him.   
  
MacTavish stripped himself from the dirty clothings as he readied the bath, the steam from the hot running water reddened his fairly sensitive skin, though just enough to hide the growing embarrassment on his face. The thought of sharing a bath with Simon excited him greatly as they both had been rather pent up from the continuous training leaving them barely anytime for themselves, though MacTavish had been awkwardly denying his needs for work purposes. He could already feel his blood rushing down where it shouldn’t be, fantasizing of what Simon would do to him clearly didn’t help with the growing erection, Simon was a wild lover and MacTavish loved everything about him, he enjoyed Simon rocking his brains out and would comply to anything he wanted him to. MacTavish ran his fingers over the faded bruise Simon left on his neck a couple of days ago, his mind running wild again-

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of clothes shuffling from outside the bathroom door, MacTavish hurriedly rinsed himself with a cold shower scrubbing off all the dirt before he “presented” himself in the tub for Simon. He quickly hid himself behind the shower curtains, almost tumbling into the bathtub as Simon twisted the doorknob slowly making his way in. MacTavish could only see so much through the opaque curtains, though still able to make out the shapes of Simon’s impressive physiques. He could tell the younger man had been packing up on his lower half lately, under all that layers of clothes no one would ever imagine how much Simon was hiding, his sparring partners would always get taken by surprise whenever they suffered a hit from him, commenting that they’d feel incredibly numb afterwards.   
  


A hand reached over the curtains and pushed them open, revealing Simon who had washed himself; his wet brunette hair brushing over his eyes, water trickling down from his scarred body… MacTavish could hardly contain himself…   
  
The tub overflowed since it wasn’t built to hold two people, but Simon fit nicely in the other side, their legs quickly entwined to make space for one another, though unintentionally. Simon smiled to himself, seeing how the other man squirming around, fidgeting with his fingers while looking the other way, a shade of pink spreading across his face to his ears, definitely not from the steam from the tub. “Playing hard to get didn’t ya old man?” Simon cooed, his voice echoing in the cramped bathroom breaking the short silence that was forming around them. MacTavish was startled, unable to form a coherent sentence.  _ Shit, how did he catch onto it so fast? _ His breathing hitched as Simon slowly glided his fingers onto his calves, feeling the firm muscles before moving his hand deeper, fingernails grazing his inner thighs now.   
  
MacTavish tried to move Simon’s hand away but he had already palmed over his crotch, feeling his hardened member. At this point he couldn’t tell if he was leaking precum into the water or not, his knees shaking in the water ever so slightly.

But instead of trembling in place and letting Simon take control of the situation, MacTavish took a deep breath and shoved him back to his side of the tub, now straddling the younger man's lap as he closed the distance between their naked bodies. The sudden contact with Simon's bare chest and firm muscles made him shiver, but he kept his baby blue eyes on the man below him, though confused but utterly aroused all the same.

MacTavish grabbed hold of one of Simon's rough hands and slowly guided them towards his glutes, rubbing his knuckles while motioning it to take a handful of his soft muscle, giving his hips a slight wiggle in the process. This turned Simon on immensely as he seized both of his cheeks quickly, pushing MacTavish even closer to his body, his face wedged between his hairy pectorals. The younger man darted his tongue between them, salivating the delicious flesh as he massaged his lover's ass, enjoying the slight twitch of the man above him whenever he squeezed them.

“Maybe I’m getting a lil’.... feisty...aye?” MacTavish chuckled, lifting Simon’s chin up before pulling him into a rough kiss. The unusual modifications Simon had for his tongue weirded him out at first, but he quickly welcomed them as Simon founded ways to make him reach higher levels of ecstasy, often reducing him to a whimpering mess, begging for more. His split tongue captured MacTavish's in it's grip, entwined both as he hungrily devoured his pink swollen lips. The older man moaned into their kiss, brows furrowing as the tiny metal ball in Simon's tongue clashed against his teeth occasionally. MacTavish felt like his life force was being sucked out of him, possibly from weeks of pent up desires from the two. He could hardly tell if the steam around them was from the bathtub or from the heat of them vigorously making out, but he sure felt that he was going to lose soon.   
  
MacTavish broke free from Simon’s chasing tongue, gasping for air as he noticed the thin string of saliva bridging their lips. He rested his forehead on the other man’s, looking at him lovingly as he circled his thumb on Simon’s lips. “So… Are you going to take responsibility?” MacTavish chuckled, feeling Simon’s already growing erection under him, the head slightly touching his hole. Simon squeezed his cheeks and grinned, slowly moving his hand further down the cleft of his ass while giving him a small peck on his collar bone.   
  
“I would gladly to… _Cap’n_ ”   
  
Simon bit down onto MacTavish's shoulder, keeping him in place as he ran his fingers down to his hole, massaging it before pushing in. Though water alone wasn't the best lubricant, Simon still quickly worked two fingers in with MacTavish already clinging onto his head, breathing and moaning heavily. Liquid slowly pooled inside MacTavish, not really a newly found feeling as it definitely wasn't their first time having sex in a cramped bathtub, instead it added to the sensation as the water sloshed inside with every movement of Simon's delicate fingers, hitting the inner walls just right. 

"Raise your hips higher if ya don't want water in your ass." Simon cooed, now sliding down the tub attempting to elevate the man above him, hooking one of MacTavish’s legs onto his arm as he peppered his lips lovingly. The cramped space didn’t help any as water quickly spilled over to the sides, splashing down the newly placed bath rug. The older man frowned for a second before giving Simon a hearty chuckle. “Haha… Now I gotta wash that t’morrow… Asshole....” Though mildly annoyed, MacTavish quickly crumbled into strings of moans and curses as Simon curled his fingers, stretching him a couple more times before pulling them out. The older man was burrowing his face into Simon’s neck, his ragged breath tickled the British man a little, one hand gripping onto his shoulder tightly when he felt Simon’s hard cock grinding against his ass, the Jacob’s Ladder, which was another odd modification of his, rubbed against his perineum making his breathing hitched slightly.   
  
“I’ll do the laundry for ya… If ya sit up for me and put ya pretty lil’ arse over there, my muscles are aching…” Simon gave his ass a firm squeeze, signalling MacTavish to reposition himself at the other side of the tub. The older man quickly assumed his position obediently, spilling even more water in the process as he gripped onto the tub and raised his ass high, waiting for insertions. Simon always found it cute when his “mean old Captain” can be so obedient under his touch, his head filled with dirty thoughts just by thinking this man was all his to control. He gave MacTavish’s ass a light slap before lining himself up to his hole and wasted no time pushing in. The older man felt all of the air inside his lung escaping as Simon gave a rough thrust, bottoming out immediately.   
  
“T-Too… f-fast…” MacTavish whimpered, his whole body shaking from the sudden contact, his mind running wild from the thought of Simon about to ravage him whole. Simon leaned down to MacTavish’s ear and gave a long exhale, sending shivers down his spine as he wrapped his muscular arms around the older man, his hands running up to squeeze his pecs, fixating them in place before slowly moving his hips. Every short thrust rocked MacTavish forward, rewarding Simon with a delicious moan slipping out from his lips. His grips tightening on the tub turning his knuckles white, Simon quickly noticed this and pulled MacTavish upwards, catching his body weight in his arms as he balanced them both in the bathtub still connected to his ass. He seized MacTavish’s chin in his hand, turning his head to the sides for a deep kiss. The other hand made its way to MacTavish’s hips, resting itself there as Simon bucked his hips, slamming as hard as he could into the older man, hoping to get his ass turning red after this. The brunette forcibly sealed their kiss, not letting MacTavish breathe for his life for a few seconds before breaking off, sending a hard thrust into his hole right after.   
  
“Haahh… Haahh… I don’t like… seeing ya hurting yerself... “ Simon uttered, keeping eye contact with MacTavish, watching his flustered face as he noticed tears already formed around his eyes from the rough treatment. His fingers were caressing MacTavish’s knuckles gently, massaging them before raising them up and giving them a kiss, all before MacTavish’s half lidded eyes. His face was bright red from the loving gesture, heart racing as he tried to turn away from Simon’s warm smile. The brunette chuckled but soon resumed with what they were doing, thrusting into MacTavish to regain his attention. MacTavish allowed his head to fall back, arching his back to feel even more of Simon’s thick cock, deep moans getting louder and louder with the growing aggressiveness in his thrusts. Simons slid his hand over his inner thigh, gripping onto it attempting to lift MacTavish up further angling his cock into him. “M-More…” The older man clawed onto Simon’s arm, desperately begging for more and soon met with his wish as Simon sped up, hitting his prostate over and over turning his brain into mush.   
  
Overwhelmed with pleasure MacTavish’s eyes rolled back, his mouth gasping for air trying to find composure as he felt close to releasing. He could hardly form any coherent words to tell Simon he was close, but he caught a glimpse of Simon’s fingers intertwined with his, holding their palms close. He always did it whenever he was about to cum, a gesture MacTavish found charming and affectionate and would sometimes poke at Simon with it, making him flustered. Though MacTavish always loved being rough handled by Simon, moments like this showed how soft he could be, whether or not it was intentional and made him grow even closer to the younger man. MacTavish quickly snapped back to reality as Simon bit into his shoulder, almost drawing blood as he burrowed his cock as deep as possible, it twitched before finally sending waves and waves of hot cum into his ass, painting the inner walls white.   
  
MacTavish couldn’t hold it anymore when he felt warm liquid slowly pooled inside him, shooting out his load far as he could, although most of them went into the water below, some managed to stick to the bathroom wall in front of them, yet another reminder to clean the place once they were done with their businesses. Simon pulled out from him, allowing both of them to slump back down to the bathtub, giving themselves some rest before washing up.   
  
“Fuck… That was amazing…” MacTavish mumbled, meeting his gaze with Simon’s and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Simon returned the affection with small pecs on his forehead and held the older man close. “Ya know… We should just do it whenever we get the time, I’m sure Price won’t give a crap about that.” Simon cooed and was met with a slight tap on his cheek. “And risk having rumors about us? Think twice before you speak you horny bastard.” MacTavish huffed but obviously his face was glowing red from the proposal, Simon chuckled over his cranky old man before leaning back, enjoying the warmth aftermath.   
  
MacTavish anticipated this as it always ended up with Simon sleeping right in the tub, he turned around and pinched the brunette’s nose, pulling him upwards.   
  
“Aye, ya not sleeping here a’ight? Ya still owe me some laundry jobs t’morrow.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the members of my [discord server](https://discord.gg/s3PaFurP7H) for proof reading this. if you wanna check in for future contents from me just click the link above


End file.
